


Sleeping? sexy.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Consensual Somnophilia, Derogatory Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Power bottom Quackity, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Topping from the Bottom, ao3 not letting me upload, ball worship, not the real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i don’t write rape fics and this is consensual and is said as that in the story. Also is this somnophilia cause quackity is always just horny ngl.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 382
Collections: Anonymous





	1. ‘good boys stay submissive’

**Author's Note:**

> hey lol *slaps thigh cutely*

Quackity jerked awake, the sun shining on his face, he was sweating and felt hot. He cursed and tossed around in bed before deciding that he wasn’t going back to a blissful sleep. Instead of getting up and making coffee, he turned around and stared at his lover.

Techno hadn’t woken up from his shifting, his lovely pink hair was messy and strewn all over the pillows. His mouth was a little open and he could see a little bit of drool on the side of his chin. Quackity felt a small throb in his boxers as he remembered last night.

_Techno panted as Quackity slowly lowered himself on Techno’s dick, the excruciatingly slow pace was killing him._

_“Are you a good boy?” Quackity whispered into Techno’s ear, his ear twitching when the hot breath touched it._

_“Mhh, yes” Quackity gently lifted himself up as Techno became a hot mess underneath him._

_“You are a good boy” Quackity muttered breathily as he sped up. “Can you do something for me?”_

_“Yes, fuck, I am a good boy!” Techno shouted out, pleasure rippling throughout his body, legs tingling and toes sparking._

_Quackity slowed down again. “Tell me about your fantasies, mi dulce.”_

_Techno hesitated after Quackity said that but immediately regretted his hesitation as the pleasure completely stopped._

_Techno looked up at Quackity with pleading eyes, his ears flopping as he felt that dread of being looked down upon._

_“I think about you worshipping me.” Techno said quietly, Quackity heard him and started moving again._

_After he said that, Techno realised that he would need to talk to be rewarded for being a good boy. He felt a throb in his dick and tingles shoot around his body, the thought of talking about his fantasies as Quackity listened was nearly overwhelming._

_“I want y-you to bite my thighs, suck my balls and ignore my d-“ techno cut off as Quackity slammed himself down and moaned loudly._

_“Keep going, baby, i’m close and I know you are too”_

_Techno nodded mindlessly and babbled about how good it felt._

_“hegh, I want you fuck me or-or suck me while I’m sleeping” Techno squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself get lost in the pleasure. His thighs trembling and dick throbbing with the need to release, but not before his boyfriend did._

_Quackity moaned loudly and slammed himself down harder, going faster and Techno couldn’t hold it in._

_The piglin hybrid groaned loudly and squealed as he tipped over the edge, Quackity joining him with a drawn moan._

_Quackity panted and collapsed on top of Techno._

_“So...You like it when you are fucked when sleeping?” Quackity smiled._

_“mhm, only by you. Can’t trust anyone else.” Techno rumbled as he grabbed Quackitys legs and stood up, legs instantly wrapping around his waist._

_“Round 2 or shower?” Quackity asked teasingly._

_Techno huffed a laugh and pretended to think about it._

_Quackity squirmed when Techno backed him against the wall._

Quackity felt a throbbing in his dick while he thought about last night, he was going to go to the toilet to jerk off until he remembered what Techno said.

Quackity threw the covers over his head and slowly made his way down the bed, reaching his boyfriends mostly naked body.

Both of them didn’t like sleeping naked.

Quackity lazily pulled down his boyfriends underwear, the piglin didn’t even wake up but his body grinded forward. Techno unconsciously bucked his hips, snoring stuttering a little as hot breath tickled his dick. Techno was half hard and was acting so needy.

Quackity licked the tip a few times before sucking the head into his mouth, techno bucked his hips and Quackity choked, retreating and gathering his breath back.

Quackity placed his hands on techno’s hips lightly, squeezing down and holding him in place. (Techno was larger than him so it was kind of hard)

Quackity bobbed up and down, trying to take as much of Techno as he could. Techno was starting to wake up, Quackity felt vibrations from his lovers groans and quickly picked up the pace. His hands left Techno’s hips to stroke the rest of Techno’s cock. Techno groaned loudly and bucked his hips, he threw off the covers and moaned at the obscene sight of Quackity sucking him off. Lips wrapped around his cock and the hands stimulating the rest he couldn’t get. It was a magnificent sight.

Quackity felt Techno get closer and rolled his eyes back as he felt Techno’s hands grab his hair and pull him down, Quackity’s hands stopped caressing Techno’s dick to fondle and rub his balls. 

Techno fisted Quackity’s hair and pulled him down his cock, the pleasure of tight lips around his cock and the extra pleasure of his balls felt amazing. Quackity bobbed on Techno’s cock just to hear the overstimulated squeals before popping off and swallowing his release.

Techno murmured quietly, beckoning Quackity closer. Quackity slid up the sheets without hesitation, the sheets giving friction on his cock made his eyes roll back and he gasped slightly. Techno caught on quickly and pulled quackity into his arms, he whispered croakily and it sent shivers down Quackity’s spine.

‘Do you know what I like, slut? I like it when I call you names while you get off on my thighs but I also like it when I control you.’


	2. Be a good little slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno gets Quackity off while techno says dirty things to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this on a zoom call

Technoblade gripped onto Quackity’s thighs tightly, picking him up and carrying him downstairs. They both looked so wrecked, disheveled hair and both nearly naked.

‘Be a good boy and I’ll fuck you so good tonight.’ He whispered into Quackity’s ear, the duck hybrid squirming in his arms as he was set down on the counter. Techno turned away from him to make a cup of coffee, paying no attention to Quackity’s whines. It wasn’t till he heard a wail that he turned around and was shocked by the sight.

Quackity was spread out on the counter, thighs shaking as he worked in a third finger, his ass shook and pressed against the fingers. Not only did he snatch the lube without Techno knowing and fuck, that was a complete turn on. Though he still needed to be punished.

Technoblade clutched Quackity’s hair and pulled it back till Quackity’s face was in front of his. (impressive skills)

‘I thought you were going to be a good boy?’ Techno guided his other hand to pull out the fingers, Quackity whimpered. ‘I have to punish you.’ 

Techno hauled Quackity off the counter and pressed him against it instead, hands behind his back as he was forced to face the mirror. He jumped slightly when he felt a sharp slap to his ass but moaned in pleasure and pain as he felt tingles light his body. A fire in his stomach.

‘Stay here you slut.’ Techno swiftly ran upstairs to retrieve a few items and was happy to be met with an obedient Quackity, his thighs still shaking.

Before Techno took all the things out of his inventory, he grabbed a handful of Quackity’s cheeks and spread them apart, admiring and inspecting how good he was spread out

‘Mhhh, what if I just eat you out instead of fucking your brains?’ Techno said nonchalant, Quackity gasped and scrambled for edges on the table that he could grip.

‘Or I could leave you like this, tie you up and pull you over my lap, spank you and punish you until you are a writhing mess on my lap.’ Techno whispered the last part, smiling and looking so sadistic, so hot.

Techno grabbed leash from his inventory and tied Quackity’s hands behind his back, making sure that he had no space.

‘Safe word?’ 

‘Demolish’ Quackity said loud and clear, he wanted this.

Techno nodded and pulled a cock ring from his inventory, grabbing the lube bottle in the table and squirting a bit on his hand. He lubed the inside of the cock ring and slid it on to Quackity’s cock. Quackity gasped as he felt friction of the hand but then his eyes widened in surprise as he felt the cock ring slide on to his dick, he wasn’t happy about this.

‘If you are not a good boy, then i’ll not let you come.’ Techno whispered as he positioned himself behind Quackity, he squirted some more lube and stroked his cock.

Techno positioned himself and slowly worked himself inside, Quackity gripping the table, his knuckles turning white. 

‘holy shit, you are being such a good little slut right now.’ Techno praised Quackity as he bottomed out and pressed his hands on his hips, he deliberately slid out slowly and pressed in gradually just to hear the pretty sobs of Quackity.

Techno held his hips and pulled out completely before slamming himself back in, pleasure growing as he sped up, Quackity’s moans sending him faster.

Quackity was wailing in bliss, he couldn’t come right now but the friction, the abuse against his prostate and the dirty talk was all so heavenly.

‘Be my good little slut, take my dick and cry.’ Techno’s hips stuttered but he kept going, hearing his partners moaning was so joyous.

‘My cock fills you up so good whore.’ Techno groaned. ‘Your moans are out of a porno.’ Techno slammed into Quackity a few more times before completely pulling out and releasing his come onto his beautiful back.

Quackity twisted to get any sort of friction, he felt so high but couldn’t come.

Techno searched for a towel, he grabbed the first one he saw and wiped the come on to it before it got sticky.

Quackity sobbed, tears running down his face as his dick throbbed, so close to the edge but being pulled back.

Techno untied Quackity’s hands and picked him up. 

‘Baby’ Quackity hiccuped. ‘Baby please let me come, please, i’ll get you off again.’ Quackity promised, his now free hands trembling down to touch Techno’s dick. Techno was so tempted but he wanted to get Quackity off.

‘Maybe later.’ Techno promised, Quackity starting up at him adoringly.

Techno placed him on the counter and spread Quackity’s legs, Quackity stared at him in confusion. 

‘Make yourself come, slut.’ Techno waited patiently, ignoring the once again throb in his cock.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Quackity.

‘Can I ask for something?’ Quackity pleaded.

Techno didn’t answer.

Quackity slid the cock ring off and teased the base of his dick, flames of pleasure igniting over his body and he panted, head falling forward, thighs bending.

‘Please get yourself off while watching me.’ 

How could he say no to that?

Techno copied Quackity’s moves and rolled his eyes back, the pleasure was stinging. (in a good way) 

Quackity grabbed the lube and squirted it in his hand, coating his dick before speeding his hand up and down his dick, circling around the head as he let out perfect lewd moans and groans.

He nearly screamed as he came, Techno following soon after and groaning. Both basking in the after glow.

Techno heard Quackity snore, he was tired (rightfully so) and had fallen asleep in the after math.

Techno huffed a laugh and stared lovingly from at his lover, cleaning them both up and taking them upstairs for a nice shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah hi

**Author's Note:**

> you read my story omg hello. (also even if you didn’t then please drink water and have some food! :D )


End file.
